Minha Arte
by Lycael Ith
Summary: Eu pintei meu mundo em cores quentes.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ceeerto, tudo começou quando Deus me desenhou, por que afinal de contas, ele poderia ter tido um pouco de dó, não podia? Vou te dizer o por que: ele poderia ter decidido que eu seria a terceira irmã de sete irmãos, afinal isso não me permitiria ser a mais velha , graças, por que cuidar dos gêmeos quando meus pais não estão em casa deve ser tenso...e nem a irmã mais nova, que é infelizmente, o que eu sou. Droga.**

**Ou poderia ter me dado uns trinta centímetros a mais.**

**E, feito Percy ter nascido garota. **

**Mas não, desde que alguém lá em cima resolveu criar uma possível existência para mim, já saiu tudo errado, por que eu sou a caçula de sete irmãos, que parecem uma manada de búfalos em estouro, tenho um metro e meio ( apelando muito e ficando na ponta dos pés. Ta, exagero, na verdade é um metro e sessenta, apelando e ficando na ponta dos pés..) e o pior de tudo, o Percy é o meu irmão.**

**E é por isso que eu estou aqui agora.**

**Pensando bem, acho que todas as broncas, castigos e acidentes que eu tive ao longo da minha vidinha, foram culpa do Percy. É, o meu irmão menos querido e o mais idiota. Tenho os meus motivos. Na verdade tudo começou quando ele entrou na política. Minha família tem uma tendencia a parar em tablóides, não que minha mãe seja um Angelina Jolie ou meu pai um Brad Pitt, nada disso. Meu irmão mais velho é casado com uma super modelo francesa, e já apareceu duas vezes em uma revista Teen, como um dos caras mais cobiçados do ano. Meu segundo irmão mais velho é conhecido, não muito, por ser Arqueólogo e por ter feito algumas descobertas recentes. Percy é político, os gêmeos tem uma cadeia de lojas de brinquedos. Ron e eu somos uns zeros á esquerda. **

**Ou quase. Por que de vez em quando um ou outro sai em alguma fotinho...o Ron, por exemplo sempre está perto do tal Harry Potter, que é um dos jovens mais ricos do Reino Unido, por isso acaba sendo alvo de atenção também.**

**E eu..bem...fiz uma besteira á um tempo atrás.**

**Na verdade a culpa nem é minha, acho que os adultos tem mania de distorcer tudo o que vêem, sem realmente entender primeiro. Todos me vêem como uma subversiva ou coisa do gênero , uma garota problema. Mas nem é isso. Eu tenho dois amigos, Colin Creevey e Luna Lovegood e juntos, nós gostamos de fazer grafitagem por aí. E nos pagam pra isso. Modéstia á parte somos bons. Mas não sei como , uma foto de nós três grafitando o muro da senhora Figg foi parar no tablóide da vaca da Skeeter, e em grandes letras vermelhas e garrafais, estava escrito que eu era irmã do Percy. Pra mim isso era uma piada, para o Percy era o o começo do apocalipse. **

**Minha mãe não gostou muito, na verdade ela também deu boas risadas, ela sabia que eu fazia isso, e fora com ela que a senhora Figg comentara sobre o serviço. O que ela não gostara fora dos dois vasos que eu e Percy quebramos quando saímos no tapa. Pois é, meus irmãos sempre me viram como um menino nessas horas. Depois de um barraco digno de Shannen Doherty ou Lindsay Lohan ou Amy Winehouse, ficou decretado meu destino. Para que eu continuasse a aprender sobre desenho, arte e estudando, eu iria para o norte de Inglaterra, em um internato cheio de engravatados , chamado Hogwarts, que á proposito é o mesmo colégio que Ron frequenta, e suspeito que foi lá que fizeram lobotomia no meu irmão, por que ele era legal e virou um babaca. Bom, mas esperar o que do colégio que Percy escolheu..?**

**Só sei que a minha vida aqui vai ser um inferno, não vou poder ver Col e Luna durante o ano letivo, a única coisa boa é que Fred e George ficaram com tanto dó de mim que vão me mandar dinheiro todo o mês. E aposto que Percy recomendou que Ron cuidasse de mim. Piada. O Ron não cuida nem DELE. **

** Já disse que a minha vida vai ser um inferno? Estou olhando para o colégio mais caro da Inglaterra. Frequentado pelos ricos e poderosos do mundo. E eu. **

**-Ah, Meu Deus é uma Ninja?**

**O meu momento de me sentir sozinha no mundo acabou, e eu percebi que aquilo tava cheio. Cheio demais. Os Jardins do colégio estava infestado de gente. E uma garota louca gritando na minha frente me perguntando se eu era ninja. **

**?**

**Bom, o meu gancho de direita é infalível, mas não tem como você saber disso. e não me levaria a ser uma ninja. Mas antes que eu pudesse soltar a pérola que tornaria o dia que entrei ali memorável, minha ficha caiu: A moto. A moto que o Gui me deu. Ninja.**

**-Ah...- eu disse- É. **

**-Irado...!a propósito, meu nome é Hannah Abbott, e eu sou do segundo ano, igual a você! É claro que eu sei quem é você.. a irmã do senador Weasley, você tem fotos espalhadas pela internet.**

**Tenho? Bom..isso justifica o comportamento nada masculino do meu irmão, serio, teve uma hora que a voz dele alcançou uma oitava que só mamãe conseguia. Mas a garota não parava de falar.**

**-...eu sou da casa de Hufflepuff...seu irmão é dos Griffyndor...eles dizem que é por causa da personalidade de cada um mas não tem nada a ver...a gente faz uma prova de aptidão...**

**Aquilo era um pesadelo...com certeza..devia ser aqueles comprimidos que mamãe me deu antes de dormir, quando Percy, sem querer acabou me derrubando com a cabeça em uma das quinas do degrau quando brigamos...acho que foi isso, acho que estou sonhando..casas...turmas...times...e essa maluca parecendo um rádio pifado...Deus..ninguém normal consegue falar tanto desse jeito.**

**-...e os uniformes também são diferentes..quero dizer, as cores, por que gostamos de saber quem é quem entende...? na verdade acho isso uma besteira..**

**Freia!**

**-Uniforme?**

**Ela me olhou, como se eu fosse mais pirada do que ela.**

**-Claro. Uniforme...vermelho, amarelo, azul e verde.**

**Lógico...eu deveria estar esperando algo do tipo. Era lógico que um colégio interno teria um uniforme. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tive a felicidade de não encontrar o meu maninho. Mas tudo é questão de tempo. Logo, logo ele aparece. Infelizmente, tenho certeza. O tal teste de aptidão será hoje diante do diretor e da vice diretora, por enquanto eu sou uma incógnita. E não estou usando crachá e nem gravata de cor nenhuma. **

**-Você está com uma cara horrível.- era Hannah. Acho que ela só fala muito quando conhece a pessoa depois fica uma pessoa normal. Era demanhã e as garotas da Lufa-Lufa fizeram uma festinha com direito a pipoca e bolos de chocolate quano eu entrei. - sente-se , ela disse me indicando um lugar, por enquanto você pode ficar aqui, já que tá na incógnita.**

**-Como funciona esse teste...?-perguntei me servindo de suco.**

**-É um teste de aptidão simples..que vai te colocar em uma casa, aonde você poderá aprimorar e favorecer todas as suas inclinações. Por exemplo. Os sonserinos- ela me indicou a mesa aonde tinha um estandarte verde e prata com uma enorme serpente- São geralmente filhos de empresários milionários e diplomatas, as disciplinas deles, além claro das normais do curriculum, são ciências empresariais, administração , logística, comercio exterior, ciências politicas, sociologia...etc, etc...Os Grifos, que a proposito é a casa do seu irmao, geralmente são atletas e estudantes de ciências humanas, sabe como é...e tem historia da arte desenho música..os Corvinais também são inclinados á ciências humanas mas são mais aprofundados, são quase todos uns gênios, com um Q.I de assustar e os Lufos- ela sorriu e apontou para si mesma,- tem a fama de serem os mais avoados, também gostamos mais de artes do que de ciências e economia, e assim vai indo.**

**-Então...eu terei aulas com alunos de outras casas, mas essas aulas da minha casa mesmo, é so para os da minha casa, certo?**

**-Dá pra você se matricular em outras, mas no geral é isso mesmo.**

**-Hum...O.K...**

**-E tem também atividades extra curriculares, é obrigatorio o aluno fazer pelo menos uma.**

**Isso tudo tá me assustando.**

**-Hum...tem alguma coisa ligada á...desenho?**

**-Tem...são dois grupos, um é da Pansy Parkinson, da Sonserina, o grupo dela dá cursos de desenho para crianças com pais de pouco poder aquisitivo e organizam exposições públicas gratuitas. E o da Chang, que basicamente fazem a mesma coisa exceto o lance das exposições , eles se movem para trazer artistas para cá para exposições particulares nas festas dos pais deles...reuniões e essas coisas...é algo mais...**

**-Elitista.**

**-Um eufemismo e tanto. - Ela disse dando de ombros- Você pode tentar. **

**Sinceramente, o grupo da tal Parkinson parecia ser mais legal. Olhei para o relógio. **

**-Tá na hora do tal teste...**

**-Boa sorte e que o Frei Gorducho te acompanhe.**

**Parei, não tava entendendo nada.**

**-Frei Gorducho?**

**-Piadinha Interna, vai lá..depois te explico.**

**Dei de ombros. Era a hora da verdade. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cheguei em uma prédio que tinha uma faixa vermelha de alto á baixo, e um leão pintado na porta.**

**-Senha? - Era uma mulher gorda que estava na recepção.**

**-Ah...Deltora. -Pode ir...qual o seu nome? Completo por favor.**

**-Ginevra Molly Weasley.-Outra coisa que eu tenho que reclamar: minha mãe tava inspirada quando eu nasci.**

**A mulher mexeu no Arquivo do computador.**

**-Bem vinda á casa do leões, senhorita Weasley.**

**-Valeu...**

**O negocio é tão primeiro mundo que tem até levador. O tal salão comunal fica no segundo andar , uma sala ampla que ocupa a extensão do andar inteiro, normalmente é onde os alunos vão assistir tv...ver filmes estudar..e encher a paciencia...**

**-Ginny?**

**Bom, aquela parte da descrição, esquece, joga no lixo. Como se a cor do meu cabelo não bastasse. Meu irmão entra e grita desse jeito, para todos os presentes escutarem. Eu mereço. Eu sei, eu devo ter sido uma pessoa muito ruim, se esse lance de reencarnação existe.**

**-Você é uma leoa!- ele disse em tom de comemoração.**

**Não, leoa é essa coisa que tá do seu lado, que cabelo é esse, pelo amor de Deus! Existe uma coisa chamada chapinha..ou escova definitiva se você preferir, esse lance de cabelo ventania não ficou bem em você, minha filha.**

**-Essa é Hermione Granger...minha namorada.**

**Bom...o azar é o seu. Por que ela me lembra o primo Coisa do família Adams. **

**-Prazer...**

**-Esse é Harry Potter, meu melhor amigo.**

**Eu já vi que o trio Maravilha tem problemas com cabelo, não é possível, meu irmão com esse vermelhão, essa doida com esse pompom e o tal Potter com um ouriço no lugar do cabelo...bom..deixa pra lá...**

**-Prazer, também...eu só queria saber aonde é o meu quarto..**

**-É verdade que você provocou atos de vandalismo em Londres?**

**-Não...você sabe que o Percy vive em uma eterna TPM, ele sempre exagera em tudo..o negocio era um trabalho...entenderam tudo errado, mas foi a oportunidade perfeita pra ele me enfiar nesse fim de mundo ridículo...**

**Hermione parecia apavorada.**

**-Mas Hogwarts é o melhor colégio da Europa!Vai ser ótimo para o seu futuro, não acha?**

**-Pode crer, não vai.**

**Ron soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz.**

**-Nem todos procuram excelência acadêmica, Mione, e Gin tem alma de artista, ela não se preocupa em ser a melhor dos melhores, ela só quer viver a vida dela em paz. Mas Percy não deixa. -Se virou pra mim-Seu dormitório fica no nono andar, quarto 91, você vai dividir com outras três alunas do mesmo ano que você- ele me lançou um olhar cúmplice.- Amanhã, depois da aula, venha direto para cá, preparamos uma festa de boas vindas.**

**Hum...cadê o meu irmão "isso é um equivoco" que vivia me corrigindo durante as ferias de verão?**

**Bom...eu vou dormir...isso é muito estranho...**

**Ginny Weasley.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mais uma fic, nascida da minha tentativa maluca de desencalhar todas as minhas fics de uma vez. Bem, deu certo, por que maioria desencalhou ...espero que gostem, o próximo cap e beeem maior, esse aqui só foi um prologo. A historia mesmo vai ser contada em primeira pessoa, e vou procurar o mesmo tom hilario de Contra O próprio Destino. Só o tom, claro, a essa fic e bem mais leve.

Uma Preview:

**-Eu já disse que odeio mauricinhos?- ela perguntou batendo com o garfo na mesa. -Principalmente os que se parecem com a Xuxa.- Hannah disse apontando sem nenhuma discrição, o garfo para a mesa das serpentes.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**-Se você quer tanto entrar no grupo- disse a morena com um olhar entediado- Não vai poder ser 100%, vai ter de ser 180%, só temos os melhores, o nosso trabalho é serio.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Oh, Ruiva...aqui não é Londres, aqui, grafitagem não é arte, você não tem como competir comigo...**

**-Liga não ,_ Gueixa_, eu me supero- a ruiva piscou- sua namorada é cheia de marra, Potter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Você vai ter que aprender a respeitar as regras aqui, senhorita Weasley, -disse Snape – Não está mais em Londres.**

**-É a terceira vez que me disseram isso hoje, por acaso isso é um ditado popular?**

**Minha Arte.**


	2. Os Engravatados

**...**

**.**

**Pensamento do Dia:**

**Tomara que o Mundo acabe. Tomara.**

Priiii, priiii, priii

-Humpf...

Priiii, Priii.

PAF!

-Nossa..que que foi isso?- perguntou Helga descobrindo a cabeça e olhando para os lados,- foi outro garoto caindo na escada de novo?

-Não, fui eu...assassinei o despertador...- falou Gina erguendo a mão de má vontade e escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.- As outras garotas, resmungando, jogando as cobertas para todos os lados e dando alguns tropeços, se levantaram.

-Levanta,Ruiva- falou uma das garotas que Gina registrou ser Meg Raven.- A primeira aula é com McGonagall, e ela não é legal com os atrasados.

De má vontade Ginny se levantou bocejando.

-Odeeeeiiooo- ela resmungou pulando da cama como se ela estivesse eletrificada.

Era uma mania, ela tinha que sair e não olhar para sua cama quentinha, para não cair na tentação de voltar. Foi ao banheiro, aonde encontrou Helga, Meg e Loren. Helga penteava o cabelo de Meg enquanto Loren escovava os dentes.

-Qual é matéria de McGonagall?- perguntou Gina se colocando, impiedosamente no chuveiro frio.

-Ética-respondeu Meg- Ai!

-É só ficar quieta com esse seu cabeção e eu não te machuco.- disse Helga entediada – ela é legal, mas, muito exigente. Ela é diretora da nossa casa, e gosta de sugar nossa carcaça até superarmos todos os outros, e esse ano será infinitamente pior, por que vamos concorrer no UrbanArt.

Gina desligou o chuveiro.

-UrbanArt?

-Concurso cultural, varias escolas de elite participam, em varias modalidades, desde desenho artístico, a dança, música, literatura..acontece de três em três anos, e no último concurso ficamos em terceiro lugar, por que os líderes dos dois grupos de arte da escola estava disputando entre si...foi um fiasco...-disse Loren – Mas Pansy é bem legal...tudo bem que eu não vou muito com a cara da Chang, mas ela tem talento, também, só é meio chata...quer se maquiar?-ela perguntou para Gina, oferecendo seu estojo.

-Ah, obrigada..- disse Gina, aceitando o estojo.

.

.

.

**Coisas legais das escolas publicas:**

**eu não preciso de uniformes**

**Colin**

**Luna**

**ninguém usa gravata.**

**Serio, eu odiei logo de cara, e seria ótimo se alguém fizesse o favor de me expulsar, seria muito bom, talvez eu deva infringir algum regulamento.**

Loren, Helga, Meg, Hannah e Gina se sentaram bem na beirada da mesa, enquanto as garotas faziam um ou outro comentário sobre a escola e os alunos.

-Aquela ali é Claire Kingston, ela é capitã das líderes de torcida, e aquelas três pudles adestrados são Selena Dustin, Mary Brook e Misty Walsh, lideres de torcida, também, e como se não bastasse, temos quatro grupos de lideres de torcida e por consequência quatro capitãs que se detestam, e quatro capitães do time de basquete, que também se detestam bastante.-disse Loren se servindo de uma torrada- Nós não nos misturamos com nenhuma dessas castas.

-Castas?-**Castas? Isso aqui é o que? Era Feudal? Inu Yasha?Mãe, aonde é que você me enfiou, por favor?**

-A piramide alimentar-disse Meg, ela tinha mania de movimentar as mãos enquanto falava- que consiste nos atletas, competidores dos concursos, os de excelência acadêmica os que são pegos para cristo...essas coisas...nessa ordem. exatamente

**-**Aquela ali, é Cho Chang,- Loren apontou pra uma oriental de expressão arrogante na mesa das águias- De um dos grupos de artes, na verdade só de desenho, ela já venceu varios concursos no exterior, seu grupo consiste em Amanda Brannagh- ela apontou discretamente para uma garota ruiva, de olhos chocantemente azuis e com ar de tédio. - Raquel Leterret- e agora apontava para uma garota de cabelos curtos, encaracolados e negros, e olhos verdes sorria de uma maneira muito serena, mas desde o corte dos cabelos até a ponta de seu sapato Prada dizia que ela pertencia alta sociedade- Emily e Suzan Klain – ela apontou para duas garotas idênticas que se preocupavam em olhar com desdem umas das professoras que estava conversando com um professor bonitão.-Todas pertencem a famílias muito distintas. Chang faz questão que seja assim. Como se talento fosse coisa que se compra no Soho ou na 5ª avenida...

-Se fosse assim- disse Helga -mamãe seria garçonete, por que ela não sabe nem aonde fica o Soho Square,e na verdade, acho que, se um dia ela esteve na 5ª avenida, foi por que a 6ª tava engarrafada.-as garotas riram,- você já esteve lá, Gina?

Gina se serviu de café.

-Já...

-Ah, meu Deus, precisamos ir lá no fim de semana...-disse Loren animada.

-Lo...fim de semana...Estados Unidos? Você vai como...por um fio de telefone? O aeroporto mais próximo fica a um dia daqui.-disse Hannah fazendo um sinal de que ela estava ficando louca.

-Ah..é..esqueci. Hey!- Naquela hora Loren teve que saltar da mesa em uma velocidade difícil até mesmo para um câmera-man acompanhar-Tá cega, Mulher!-perguntou, aliviada por que o café não havia maculado sua saia.

Gina ergueu a cabeça e viu ninguém menos que Cho Chang ladeada pelas outras garotas de seu grupo, todas com sorrisos banalmente identicos.

-Desculpe, Maguire..eu não te vi.

-Com esse olho rasgado e esse nariz empinado, é um argumento plenamente justificável.-resmungou Loren. Cho cruzou os braços e olhou Loren de cima á baixo.

-Garotas...acho que acabei de escutar um insulto etnico.

**Isso existe? Na verdade estou me sentindo uma ignorante, no meu mundo não havia nada dessas coisas que escutei desde a hora em que acordei, então eu acho que, ou acidentalmente vim parar em um universo paralelo ao meu, ou voltei a ser analfabeta.**

**E essa versão de Rainha B oriental não deu certo, e Gossip Girl nem era o meu seriado favorito, eu preferia Supernatural. Voltando.**

**-**Acho que deveria reportar isso ao diretor-disse Chang fingindo estar em dúvida.

-Claro, vá pela sombra-disse Meg sem tirar o olho do jornal que estava lendo- por que você é uma pessoa incapaz de uma atrocidade dessas...-disse sarcástica.

-Raven, você não deveria comprar brigas alheias- disse Chang se voltando para a garota.

Meg tirou os olhos do Jornal e a olhou surpresa.

-Vocês estão brigando?-perguntou olhando de uma garota para outra – Loren, você está brigando?

-Eu não-disse a outra balançando a cabeça- Acho que apenas Chang está brigando.

-Então deveríamos reportar isso ao diretor.-disse Meg como se aquilo resolvesse a questão. Chang revirou os olhos. E seu olhar bateu em Gina.

-Vejo que trouxeram mais uma criadora de casos...-ela se virou e saiu andando pelo salão.

As garotas explodiram em gargalhadas. Gina ainda não entendera aonde a graça estava.

-Ela sempre cai nessa, se toda a vez que ela fala que vai nos reportar, ela fosse mesmo já estaríamos expulsas a bem mais de um ano.-Explicou Hannah olhando o relógio.-Garotas...já está na hora. Ética.

-Você vai com a gente?-perguntou Gina.

-Sim, as aulas comuns tem só uma turma.- As garotas se levantaram e começaram a andar – Pansy Parkinson vai abrir o escritório dela na hora do intervalo, você vai querer ir até lá? Eu posso ir com você, também faço parte do grupo. Sou a editora de imagens. -disse Hannah.

.

.

.

**a primeira coisa que farei assim que tiver oportunidade, é matar Percy, eu odeio esse lugar! Serio! Cadê a minha vida perfeita como grafiteira nas ruas de Londres? Cadê Col e Luna? Não deu tempo nem de avisar a eles aonde eu estaria, agora eu to cercada de gente que nem conheço com um sistema totalmente ridículo e com matérias mais ridículas ainda, por que eu iria querer saber o que é uma falacia, pelo amor de Deus? ! Ninguém precisava ter pago uma escola para que eu soubesse disso, era só pesquisar no Google. Ou simplesmente ter prestado atenção á aula de historia do ano passado...**

**Por que comigo? Eu não fiz nada de errado, eu tenho certeza disso, por que minha mãe tinha que concordar com isso?**

**-**Gina...aconteceu alguma coisa?-perguntou Loren olhando a garota que estava amassando totalmente "O Príncipe" de Maquiavel.

-Hum?-ela fez e olhou para o livro praticamente destruído, Não tinha muita importância, já conhecia o livro de cor.-Hâ...me distraí...droga..

Meg riu.

-A aula já acabou...podemos ir agora...e é bom manter o pique, ruiva, por que isso aqui vai durar até ás seis da tarde...

.

.

.

Ela havia perdido a fome e agora olhava toda aquela comida em seu prato sem ter a minima vontade de comer.

-Que é isso, Gina...come alguma coisa...-disse Helga se servindo de mais um pouco de batata-Não adianta ficar aí sem comer nada mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai ficar com fome.

-...Esse ano com certeza as Serpentes vão ganhar o campeonato e eu serei o capitão do interescolar- ia dizendo um rapaz de cabelos louros rodeado de garotos e garotas- Potter com certeza vai estar fora da jogada esse ano, com aquele pateta do Weasley no time...

**Acho que o pateta é meu irmão por que só tem dois Weasley nesse lugar, e eu não sou do time de basquete, tenho certeza.**

-Draco..você não pode se quer se comparar ao Weasley...afinal..aquela família nem é do nosso meio, são só alpinistas sociais e...- a garota parou de falar, por que estava caída, de boca, literalmente, no chão, Gina havia, sem querer, colocado o pé no meio do caminho.

Hannah estava com o copo cheio de suco na boca e estava demorando demais pra tirar e Gina começou a suspeitar que ela estava rindo.

-Quem fez isso?-gritou a garota se levantando e olhando para todos os lados, então viu Gina- Foi você, não foi, Ruiva loka?

-Eu?-disse Gina calmamente- eu o que?

-Que me fez tropeçar.

-Acho que foi o peso do seu cérebro privilegiado, ou isso, ou o peso do laque. -ela disse tranquilamente – era só isso? -perguntou fazendo um sinalzinho de despensa.

Draco se adiantou a analisando friamente.

-Weasley, não é?

-Sim-disse Gina.

-Sabia...tomou as dores do irmão fracassado, foi?

-Se meu irmão é tão fracassado como você diz, então por que perde tempo falando dele? Ele deveria ser insignificante não é? Ou será que é medo de competição?

Ele soltou um risinho abafado, e frio, irritantemente frio.

-Vamos, Mille...não precisamos falar com Weasley...-ele apenas se virou mais uma vez e disse com um sorriso irônico- Se fosse você, Weasley, tomaria muito cuidado, as coisas aqui são diferentes, você não está mais em Londres.

A trupe saiu caminhando como se fossem donos dos lugar e Gina sentiu que teria muitos problemas com metade dos alunos daquele lugar, todos pareciam achar que o mundo girava em torno do próprio umbigo. Hannah bufou.

-Eu já disse que odeio mauricinhos? - ela perguntou batendo com o garfo na mesa- principalmente os que se parecem com a Xuxa- Hannah disse apontando sem nenhuma discrição para a mesa das serpentes.

-Quem é Xuxa?- Gina perguntou ainda brincando com a comida.

-É a versão feminina de Draco Malfoy, é uma apresentadora brasileira, sabe..aquele cara é um imbecil, se comporta como um reizinho. Não sei quem é o pior: Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bullstrode, Cho Chang ou Gabrielle Delacour.

**Aquele barulho irritante de um carro freando veio á minha cabeça , Gabrielle Delacour? A irmã do mal de Fleur Delacour? Que cometeu a sandice de se casar com o meu irmão? Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo...**

-Que tal colocar os quatro na carroça de um caminhão e faze-lo despencar numa ladeira? Seria incrível...-disse Helga enrolando uma ponta do cabelo com cara de sonhadora.

-Sonhar não paga impostos, não é mesmo?-disse Hannah,- mas daqui a pouco vai acabar a hora do intervalo e eu preciso levar a Gina no escritório da Pan, você quer ir?-perguntou se dirigindo a Gina que já estava cansada de revirar aquela comida do prato.

-Vamos, então.

Gina e Hannah, se levantaram e se despediram das outras garotas, que não faziam parte do grupo.

-Ela fará algumas perguntas para você, nada em especial, só para saber se você está mesmo disposta a entrar no grupo e se você tem disponibilidade de tempo...coisas do tipo, o grupo está composto por Pan, que é a nossa diretora, Hermione Granger, Gabrielle Delacour, Suzan Bones e Rosalie Dexter e euzinha aqui. -enquanto falava, Hannah parou em frente a uma porta e bateu.

Ninguém falou nada, ninguém respondeu. Hannah olhou intrigada para Gina.

-Isso é estranho- ela disse- por que em geral ela está sempre aqui. Gina fez um sinal para que ela se calasse.

-...É isso aí, eu não vou juntar os dois grupos, não estou disposta a isso, definitivamente, Chang, essa foi a idéia mais estupida que alguém poderia ter dito, ainda mais sendo uma pessoa com o Q.I tão elevado como o seu- Era uma voz baixa, mas desdenhosa.

Hannah deu de ombros e entrou. Gina a acompanhou. Cho Chang estava parada em frente á mesa, aonde uma garota de incríveis olhos azuis e cabelos extremamente negros, jazia sentada como uma rainha na cadeira giratória.

-Estávamos em reunião, Abbott-retorquiu Chang, entredentes.

-Não tinha nenhum aviso na porta, e aqui também é o meu local de trabalho-disse Hannah em tom incomumente prático. O que está acontecendo.

-Essa louca-disse Pan – quer misturar os dois grupos, e me sugeriu muito educadamente que eu renuncie meu posto no diretório estudantil, para que ela dirija a coisa toda no UrbanArt. Mas eu disse que não iria fazer isso, eu gosto muito do meu trabalho para dar ele assim de mão beijada para você. Sem contar que é ridículo ter um grupo de artes para organizar eventos ao estilo black-tie. Eu não concordo, e não vou fazer. Agora, se já terminou seria ótimo que se retirasse.- Chang lançou um olhar de pura repulsa para todas as garotas e saiu piando duro.

-Hitler de saias, você pode com isso?-disse Hannah apontando, desolada para a japa.

-Na verdade eu estava pensando em Mini-Mim de Austin Powers.-disse Gina. Hannah, por sua vez fez cara de nojo.

-Muito bem- a voz , agora calma, baixa e educada de Pansy fez-se ouvir- Essa é a grafiteira?-perguntou de forma muito direta.

Hannah se sentou em uma outra mesa á um canto do amplo escritório.

-Sim, Gina Weasley, esta é Pansy Parkinson, diretora do grupo Vauxhall de artes de Hogwarts.-Hannah puxou uma cadeira para Gina- Ela queria entrar, por causa do estra-curricular.

-Claro-disse Pansy- Falei com o seu irmão, Rony Weasley e ele tomou a liberdade de me entregar alguns de seus desenhos, e eu gostei muito dele acho que toda essa influência popular que você carrega nos seus desenhos pode nos ajudar muito no interescolar, mas claro- ela olhou para Gina, bem nos olhos- isso não é o você quer tanto entrar no grupo,- disse a morena-Não vai poder ser 100% vai ter de ser 180% só temos os melhores, o nosso trabalho é serio. Isso quer dizer- ela colocou suas mãos sobre o tampo da mesa- Inteira disponibilidade de tempo, de precisarmos de você ás quatro da manhã, você vai ter que estar disponível a essa hora em qualquer lugar, em qualquer dia da semana nem que tenha que desmarcar algum encontro com o maior partido da Inglaterra. No mais , se não houver objeções, você já está dentro.

**Só uma dúvida: depois de responder eu preciso me dirigir a você pela patente, e bater continência ou não ? Por que você me dá meeeedo. **

**-**Hum...-disse Gina na sua frase mais monossilábica em toda a sua vida- Por mim tá ótimo.

.

.

.

Logo após responder sim, Gina percebeu que tinha entrado numa especie de irmandade, aonde tinha que sempre estar perto das outras garotas da equipe, inclusive Gabrielle (eca) que ainda não havia lhe dirigido a palavra. Gina falara apenas uma vez com ela e fora o suficiente por que quase se engalfinharam na casa de seu irmão. Depois disso o contato foi menos que zero.

E mais uma vez, Gina estava no canto da mesa, bem afastada dos outros, revirando a comida, agora, na mesa se encontrava todas as garotas inclusive as companheiras de quarto. Falando trivialidades.

-Já está no grupo delas, Weasley? Acho que o Malfoy tem razão, Weasley são alpinistas sociais.-Gina já não tinha fome, agora definitivamente a fome era zero. Virou e se deparou com a rainha B _made in China_.

-Eu não te perguntei nada- ela retorquiu.

-Cho...por favor venha pra cá...- era o amigo do irmão, o tal Potter.-Cho apenas deu o seu sorriso mais meigo, antes de se virar para Gina.

-Oh, Ruiva...aqui não é Londres... aqui grafitagem não é arte, você não tem como competir comigo...

-Liga não ,_ Gueixa_, eu me supero- a ruiva piscou- sua namorada é cheia de marra, Potter.-disse em voz alta e o salão inteiro ouviu- eu não te convidei para vir comer aqui comigo, Chang, agora dá o fora.- e fez um sinal de despensa. Olhou novamente- Você ainda tá aqui?

Hannah, que havia ido conversar com algumas colegas da própria casa, voltou e olhou Cho de alto a baixo.

-Você faz curso pra ser inconveniente ou é um talento nato?-perguntou- Não sei se você reparou mas ninguém aqui desse canto da mesa vai muito com a tua cara. Agora seria ótimo se você nos privasse de sua digníssima presença.

As outras garotas olharam Cho como se comprovassem a sua palavra e Cho, decidiu que aquela batalha, havia perdido.

Gina por sua vez , decidiu que iria fazer tanto Malfoy, quanto Chang engolir aquele papo de alpinismo social. Ridículo! Se levantou da mesa assim que viu Malfoy sair do salão, pediu licença ás garotas e saiu seguindo. Não demorou muito para que o loiro percebesse que Gina estava logo atras dele, e antes que ele conseguisse fazer qualquer comentário idiota á respeito de sua família, Gina já havia desferido um soco certeiro em sua boca. Draco Malfoy caiu sentado com pelo menos dois cortes no lábio.

-Você ficou louca, sua pobretona!-ele gritou irritado.

-Numero UM, seu imbecil: Não sou pobre e mesmo que fosse não seria da sua conta. Numero Dois: Alpinista social é aquela vaca que te acompanha. E Numero quatro, a próxima vez que eu ouvir você falando da minha família novamente, você não vai levar um soco e sim um chute nessa sua boca imunda, você ta me entendendo?

-Você é ridícula, garota, o que te faz pensar que eu faria isso?

-Seria muito interessante todos da escola comentarem o por que de você estar com a boca toda arrebentada.-disse sorrindo. Draco ficou mais pálido, se é que aquilo era possível.

-Eu acabaria com você!-ele disse em seu tom mais baixo e perigoso.

-Você não me conhece, vai ser meio difícil acabar comigo, principalmente agora que em menos de um dia eu virei uma Vauxhall. Sou tão importante aqui agora quanto você, você sabe disso. Minha vinda para cá já foi muito comentada. Eu não to nem aí pra você, Malfoy, você pode falar o que quiser de mim, por que eu não me importo, mas com a minha família você não mexe, você sequer os conhece, então, se não sabe o que fala, fique quieto. -ela passou por ele, dando-lhe as costas- Esse foi o meu aviso e eu não costumo me repetir.

Com a raiva fervendo na veia, Gina rumou para o prédio dos leões. Mas no meio do caminho acabou presenciando uma cena que poderia melhorar um pouquinho aquele dia estranho que tivera:

-Eu não me importo a minima como seu status aqui no colégio, Cho, não sei em que mundo você vive mas lá fora ninguém alivia a sua barra só por que você é a garota mais popular da escola.-Gina reconheceu a voz de Potter e Cho parecia querer argumentar alguma coisa quando ele a interrompeu-Procurar atingir uma Vauxhall, ofendendo a família dela não é o que eu chamo de mais ético, você não estava falando de qualquer um, você estava falando da família de Ron, o meu melhor amigo. Espero realmente que isso nunca mais se repita.

Antes que alguém percebesse que Gina havia escutado aquela pequena briga de namorados, ela resolveu seguir seu caminho. Mas não foi para o salão comunal, resolveu tomar um ar. Quando parou para olhar para trás uma onda de desespero a assaltou e a dura realidade se abateu sobre ela: ela não estava em Londres, seus melhores amigos sequer sabiam aonde ela estava, estava em um lugar aonde apenas a aparência importava, um lugar aonde ninguém realmente parecia ser seu amigo de verdade muito pelo contrario, em um dia conseguir a a inimizade de no minimo três pessoas, coisa que ela nunca teve em sua escola pública. A vida seria dura com ela, e pela primeira vez na vida estava se sentindo realmente sozinha. Um nó na garganta a estava sufocando.

-O que eu vim fazer aqui?-perguntou a si mesma.

Sentou no gramado e fitou o ceu. Estava muito longe da cidade, e então, as estrelas eram mais bonitas, o céu era mais bonito. Fora a única coisa ela que encontrara ali.

E foi olhando as estrelas que sequer vira o tempo passar. Quando se dera conta, já era quase onze horas da noite, e os alunos só tinham permissão de circular até as dez. Suspirou e foi andando sem imagina que o zelador a pegaria.

-O que está fazendo aqui, mocinha- ele olhava para os lados com a lanterna enfiada em sua cara, ma certa esperando que ela estivesse acompanhada.- Vou lavá-la até o professor Snape, é ele quem estava fazendo ronda esta noite com os demais monitores.

Gina tinha certeza que não dormiria sem saber dessa. Sem discutir, seguiu o velho até o escritório do professor de química.

E ele estava particularmente mau humorado e decididamente extra cafeinado.

-Ela estava vagando pela propriedade professor.

-Pode se retirar, Filch- disse o homem muito aborrecido. - e sente-se , Weasley. - ele sabia seu nome ela ainda nem tivera aula com ele.- O que estava fazendo preambulando fora do horário?

-Eu perdi a hora, depois do jantar fui tomar um ar e acabei perdendo a hora.

O professor ergueu a cabeça e a olhou muito atentamente.

-Você vai ter que aprender a respeitar as regras aqui, senhorita Weasley, -disse Snape – Não está mais em Londres.

-É a terceira vez que me disseram isso hoje, por acaso isso é um ditado popular?

-Não me responda dessa maneira- ele cortou- você vai ter de aprender muito aqui, e espero que não se rebele por que as coisas ficariam muito difíceis para você, isso é um conselho que eu lhe dou, menina-ele se recostou na cadeira- Seu irmão era igual a você.

**E virou um babaca depois disso.**

-Você terá um detenção de três dias, depois das aulas terá que vir até aqui, amanhã você saberá o que terá de fazer para cumprir sua detenção. Agora, vá direto para o seu prédio.

.

**Acho que nunca vou poder dizer o quanto me dói estar aqui. Não estou exagerando, estou me sentindo desesperadamente sozinha, mas sei que não vai adiantar eu falar ou reclamar para alguém, Percy tomou as rédeas da situação para ele e mamãe não irá fazer nada, sei disso, por que no fundo eu acho que ela concorda que aqui será o melhor para mim. Eu só me pergunto o quanto eu vou suportar.**

**Gina .**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que gostem, estou esperando por opiniões e sugestões, beijos para todos.**

**Decido por em negrito os pensamentos de Gina. Achei que ficaria melhor assim, intercalando entre primeira e terceira pessoa. Espero que esteja bom.**

**Lyca.(hehehe tem gente que me chama assim quando em manda reviews).**

**Preview:**

**-Não creio!- ela disse assim que viu o loiro á sua frente- Por que não me pede para limpar o banheiro do segundo andar?**

**-Por que não seria divertido-respondeu Snape.- e por que é melhor que você tenha um trauma logo agora.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-eu não acho que aqui seja o melhor pra ela- disse Rony ao telefone.**

**-Mas essa escola fez tão bem a você, querido-disse a mãe – Por que não faria bem a Gina?**

**-eu nunca disse que estava bem, mãe..ninguém nunca me perguntou.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Eu só queria saber aonde ela está!-gritou Col furioso sem se importar se Percy era o rei da Inglaterra.**

**-Minha irmã vai ficar muito bem sem vocês!Sumam daqui e não a procurem!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Aqui não é lugar pra mim..- ela maneou a cabeça.**

**O loiro por sua vez cruzou os braços e a examinou com seus olhos cor de gelo.**

**-E por que não seria?-perguntou com a voz arrastada- O que você espera de si mesmo?**


End file.
